Crazy in Like
by S8105
Summary: Halloween was an opportunity to let her stripes out, but what happens when the one girl she is trying to hide from, is the one that really sees her? Were!Tiger Quinn, Faberry, oneshot!


**Hi! This is my first Faberry story. I wrote a quick little one-shot because of all the were!tiger Quinn stuff on tumblr based on Konako's art. You should totally check it out because it is so cute. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

Quinn pounded down the porch steps, hoping the cool breeze in the backyard would calm her down. She felt anger and rage surging through her veins and knew without looking that her stripes were glowing, far brighter than when they were under the pale moonlight.

Taking deep breathes, Quinn tried to keep it together, shaking her short, choppy hair out of her eyes, and trying to soothe the tiger that she felt pacing to get out. She had no right to feel this much anger, especially not at a very crowded party with most of McKinley High in attendance.

Just because she was hopelessly crushing on Rachel Barbara Berry, did not mean she had a staked claim in the girl, but watching that lumbering idiot Finn, and those moron jocks drool and flirt with the unsuspecting girl had rubbed her raw.

Halloween had provided Rachel with an opportunity to dress up, and Quinn really couldn't blame the male population for taking notice of the girl in her chosen outfit. This logic still didn't stop the urge to rip apart limbs. Especially Finn's, the idiot that was dumb enough to break up with Rachel in the first place.

Quinn's deep breaths were beginning to work. She was glad because she knew that Santana would forever give her shit for losing it over jealousy. Maybe Brittney was right; maybe Quinn should tell the brunette how she feels. But even if there was a chance of Rachel liking her back, Quinn knew that she would have to open up about her other secret, and she was still terrified to do that.

Letting out a sigh, Quinn plopped into the swing set up in the backyard, shuffling her motorcycle boots against the dirt. Being a teen lesbian was difficult enough in a small town like Lima, but a teen lesbian weretiger? That was in a league of its own.

There were days when she cursed the genetics of her own family. It had been generations since the gene had surfaced, and lucky for Quinn, she was the one it surfaced on. But then there were days when Quinn loved it. She loved running through the forest of Lima, hunting, even just laying in the grass for a nap. It came with benefits of strength, and bonus senses, and Brittney was still so fascinated with Quinn's stripes and ability to change to varying degrees of her tiger.

The moon felt good on her skin, and her burning rage began to drift back to the slight buzz she had felt before storming out.

She heard the sliding glass door open and shut, and before even looking up, she smelled the wonderful and calming smell she dreamed about at night. Hazel eyes looked towards the door and met with chocolate ones, a small, shy smile on the diva's face.

"Hello Quinn, I have been looking for you everywhere." Rachel said, her voice softer than Quinn had heard it for some time.

A small head tilt in place, the punk asked, "You have?" Watching as the tiny brunette walked down the porch steps and towards the swing set.

"Yes, since I got here in fact. I was interrupted by Finn- Quinn! Your arms! Is that part of your costume? It looks so beautiful."

Quinn's eyes darted to her arms and then to the small hand stroking the glowing stripes that were still glowing brighter than normal. The blonde almost purred in contentment in feeling those soft hands stroke her skin.

"Uh, kinda. Britts really likes it too." Quinn evaded hoping that it would be enough. Quinn nudged the brunette slightly, getting the fascinated brown eyes trained away from her stripes and back to her face, "Rach, you said you have been looking for me?"

"Yes! Well a couple of days ago I bumped into Brittney at the mall while I was looking for a costume, and we had a kind of strange chat."

Quinn was a little nervous at hearing this and responded with a meek, "oh?"

"Yes, well I am not sure if I understood all of what Brittney was talking about because their was mentions of Unholy Trinity Bloodpact of Secrecy that seemed to cover a rather large topic that I was instructed to ask you about, but she did mention something interesting."

Quinn braced herself, holding her breath while Rachel continued on, "She said, and please correct me if she is wrong and this will be completely humiliating if she is but I did not want to spend my senior year with regrets and not seizing the moment before beginning my mindblowingly fast rocket ride to inevitable stardom. She said that you are, um, 'stupid, crazy, in like with me' and that 'your tail totally wags whenever you think about me'?"

The blonde's eyes get wide and she is momentarily shocked. Rachel takes this sudden silence as a mistake on her part, "Oh my god Quinn, I am so sorry. I must have misunderstood Brittney and now I have completely ruined the friendship that we have forged together over these last few years, and I should have known someone as beautiful as you would not feel the same way about me because I have been crazy in like with you for what seems like forever now. I even dressed up as a cheerleader because Brittney suggested it saying that you would love it, but now I see that-"

And before the tiny Diva could get another word out, Quinn had wrapped her arms around the girl and was kissing her. Softly at first, her lips gentling pressing into Rachel's as the brunette's shock faded and she began to respond.

The kiss began to get a little more passionate, lips pushing, tongues tracing, and breathing becoming shallow and hot. Despite the intensity of the kiss, Quinn held Rachel like she was the most precious thing in the world. Even though Quinn's surprisingly strong arms were wrapped around her, Rachel felt cherished and protected from the world in the blonde's embrace.

The brunette's hands made their way up to the short, blonde hair, slowly running through the silky locks and pulling the girl impossibly closer. When the brunette felt dizzy (from her intoxicating effect of kissing THE Quinn Fabray and nothing to do with breathing because countless hours of training and practice ensured that the diva had a lung capacity that was unmatched), the blonde slowly pulled back, her forehead still pressed against the shorter girl's, one last, soft brush of lips against lips.

Quinn brought a hand up to run through the hair she had slightly disheveled on the diva. In a whisper Quinn said, "You weren't wrong. Brittney isn't wrong. I have wanted this and you for a long time too."

The smile Quinn received in response was almost blinding, but before the tiger could lean in for another kiss, Rachel gasped, "Quinn!"

Pulling back in alarm, she saw what Rachel had been indicating to. Her stripes were glowing brighter than she had ever seen them. She should have known that other than the moon, Rachel Berry's mere presence or thought would create this kind of effect on the girl. Further more, Quinn could feel her tail had come out and wrapped itself around the brunette as well.

Rachel's eyes were wide, and confused, but not disgusted or scared. The small hands were slowly tracing the bright stripes, one moving to lace with Quinn's hand, while the other tentatively reached towards the tail, touching the soft fur that covered it.

"Um, Rach. Before this goes any further, I think I owe it to you to tell you something about myself. And it is totally going to sound crazy, and is completely kind of freaky, but just remember, I'm still me. This is the part Brittney couldn't tell you about."

Rachel gave the girl a small head nod, her eyes soft and inviting despite the fact that they kept flicking towards her stripes and tail.

"I, uh, I am a tiger. And not like for Halloween, but like, I can turn into a tiger."

Rachel stood, slightly shocked for a moment before she burst out laughing. Quinn let out a little sigh, realizing that this might be a little harder than she imagined.

"Quinn, as cute as that is, you can tell me. Do you have a skin condition? Is this, uhhh, tail part of it?" Rachel hesitantly questioned, a little baffled at even address a person having a tail.

"Okay, Rachel, I am going to show you, and you can't freak out, okay?" The brunette slightly rolled her eyes unsure what weird game they were playing, but hoping they could move past it soon.

"Quinn, if this is an elaborate way of letting me down easy, I would much prefer the faster, rip the bandaid off mentality so I could go home and be comforted by Celion and Whitney."

"No, no, Rachel, I swear. I sooo really, really like you. But it is only fair you know what you are getting yourself into. But if I do this, I will have to stay that way for the night, it is a full moon, and it will be too hard to change back until morning."

Slightly concerned that her friend, possible girlfriend was having a nervous breakdown, Rachel feebly nodded her head and allowed the blonde to pull her out of the backyard towards the forest that rested on the other side of the fence, the blonde's hand firmly linked to her own.

After putting some distance between themselves and the party, Quinn turned towards the brunette, give her a weak smile, her arms still glowing and her tail wagging. She reached down, pulling off her boots and her ripped jeans, and finally pulling the faded black t-shirt over her head.

Rachel gasped, not just because Quinn was beautiful in only her underwear, but the stripes were glowing all over her body, and as the brunette's eyes traced the patterns, they seemed to glow more intensely, Quinn's eyes burning and swirling with green and gold, desire and hope.

Letting out a sigh it happened faster than Rachel could have ever imagined. One minute Quinn was standing before her, beautiful and unearthly, and the next she disappeared and a tiger burst into her place.

Rachel, wide eyed, took and step back and stumbled over a branch. The tiger was huge. When sitting it (she? Rachel thought) was easily taller than Rachel's own seated body. The brunette began to scoot back, until her back was pressed against a tree.

The tiger took slow, cautious steps towards the shocked girl, stopping only when her face was mere inches away from Rachel's.

"Qui-Quinn?" Rachel stammered out.

The tiger looked the girl in the eyes, her large eyes held that same softness and desire that Quinn's had, and her massive head gave the girl a small nod in response to the question.

"It's really you?" Rachel questioned, the fear slightly dissipating and being replaced with awe. A small hand reached towards Quinn's massive head, and slowly ran through the fur around her face. The diva was shocked how soft the fur was, and her other hand reached up, petting the tiger on both sides of her face.

Quinn closed her eyes, leaning into the soft touch. Before she could even stop it, a large rumbling noise made its way through her chest.

Rachel let out a little giggle, "Quinn, are you purring?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and let out a little huff, but didn't stop purring, nor did she dare pull away from the perfect little hands that continued to pet her fur.

"I'll admit, this was definitely an obstacle I was not expecting when I imagined our relationship, but Quinn, it is hardly something that would stop me from being crazy in like with you. Although it is completely unfortunate that I can not add this to my future memoirs."

Quinn let out a little huff as a laugh, she moved her face towards the diva's face letting her nose bump against her cheek, and then nuzzling her muzzle into the girl's neck, breathing in her scent.

Rachel tried her best to wrap her arms around Quinn, to return the embrace, but her hands didn't come close to completely coming around the tiger. Quinn pulled back, her nose slightly nudging the watch on Rachel's wrist.

"Don't worry, my fathers are out of town."

Quinn let out a sigh and stood up; using her mouth to grab her pile of clothes she came back and placed them on the floor making Rachel a makeshift pillow. Being very careful, Quinn knocked her head into Rachel, urging the girl to lie down.

The brunette appeased the tiger, and Quinn looked the girl over once, before lying down next to her, a huge arm reaching out and pulling the tiny diva into her warmth and protection for the night.

Brittney and Santana found them that way a couple hours latter, Rachel curled up next to Quinn's giant tiger form, and Quinn's arm hugging the girl close.

"Its about damn time." Santana mumbled as Brittney cooed over the sweetness of the two girls.


End file.
